Final Destination: Looks Could Kill
Final Destination: Looks Could Kill is a novel written by Nancy A. Collins; published by Black Flame in 2005, it is the fifth Final Destination book. Official Summary Strike a pose. It could be your last... Working on the fiendishly clever premise that you cannot cheat Death and he will eventually catch up with you no matter what you do, the Final Destination series continues with this nerve-shredding trip into the limelight. Looks Could Kill sweeps you into the ultra-glamorous world or supermodels and fashion photographers. When an upcoming starlet is horribly disfigured trying to save her friends, she is given an unexpected second chance. All she has to do is help Death do away with her friends. Opportunity knocks for budding young models... but Death just lets himself in. Main Characters Stephanie "Sherry" Pulaski: The antihero of the novel, Sherry is the one who saw the premonition of the yacht Coral Clipper foundering. After having her face maimed during the accident, she makes a deal with Death to get her face back by taking the life of her friends. The seventh to die, Sherry was run over by a bus driven by Death after she betrayed him and let her only friend Cabernet live. Abigail "Cabernet" Foster: A pregnant model and the girlfriend of Gunter Nonhoff and true friend of Sherry. She was originally supposed to die during childbirth, but Sherry spared her life as she couldn't bring herself to kill her best friend. Gunter Nonhoff: A sarcastic German photographer and the boyfriend of Cabernet. The sixth to die, he was severed in half at the waist by a speeding delivery truck. William "Brut" Simms: A sociopath male model and boyfriend of Sherry, Brut's entire family was killed when he was a baby and he uses fake love to get everything he wants. The fifth to die, he was run over by a subway train after surviving a flood in the sewers. Rosemarie "Rose" Dupree: A pompous, shallow model with a history of bulimia and other eating disorders. The fourth to die, she has all of her organs pumped out of her during liposuction. Darla "Chardonnay": A lesbian model and heavy drug user. The third to die, she drowns in her hottub after having her skull smashed by the tub's lid. Shirelle "Shiraz" Edelstein: A somewhat shallow model with contacts to several music industries. The second to die, she is internally decapitated on the set of a music video. Ruby "Chablis": A somewhat shallow model who takes care of her boyfriend's cat Tweak. The first to die, she bites off her tongue after suffering a seizure from exposure to hydrogen cyanide gas, which eventually corrodes through her face. Death: The primary antagonist of the novel, Death is the one who offers Sherry the deal to have her face repaired and her modeling career back if she assists him in killing her so-called friends. After finding out of Sherry's betrayal, he later shows up at the end of the novel to claim her own life. 5 *